Pauvre con
by Odaliae
Summary: Newton était un pauvre con. Un pauvre con qui mettait sa vie en jeu, un pauvre con qui rejetait les conséquences d'expériences risquées sur le dos d'un Hermann qui n'avait rien demandé. Et qui s'énervait beaucoup d'être ainsi accusé.


Me revoici avec un second texte Newmann, écrit il y a peu mais que je préférais poster un peu plus tard. Il est plus long et plus niais que le précédent, mais la variété, c'est bien aussi, je vous assure.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et sivouplait, une petite review?

* * *

Pauvre con.

Hermann jurait peu, mais il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleure expression pour désigner Newton à l'instant. _Pauvre con. _Comment pouvait-il dire de telles choses ?Irrité, il faisait tourner entre ses doigts le petit magnétophone métallique de son _pauvre con_ de collègue, dont il venait d'écouter la dernière entrée.

_"Remarque non scientifique : Hermann, si tu écoutes ceci, soit je suis vivant et j'ai prouvé que ma théorie fonctionne et je te dis : Ahah, j'ai gagné !" _

Il pouvait encore entendre sa voix, chargée de ces grésillements spécifiques des enregistrements. Ce premier "soit" l'agaçait à peine, ne faisant que lui rappeler la puérilité de ce _pauvre con_ de Newton. Mais un "soit" en appelle toujours un autre, et le second lui donnait tout bonnement envie de mettre son poing dans sa figure joufflue, à en faire valser ses lunettes ridicules.

_"_S_oit je suis mort, et je tiens à ce que tu saches que c'est de ta faute, c'est vrai, c'est toi qui m'a poussé à faire ça."_

Oh oui, Dieu qu'il avait envie de frapper le visage de ce _pauvre con. Pauvre, pauvre con. _ Sa faute, hein ? Hermann abattit rageusement sa main contre la surface glacée du plan de travail de l'incriminé, si fort que les scalpels de Geiszler tintèrent contre le métal de ladite table. _Sa faute ! _Comment cela aurait-il pu être sa faute ? Ne l'avait-il pas prévenu des risques de son expérience ? Si, si, bien sûr qu'il l'avait fait. Et Newton, comme le _pauvre con_ qu'il était, avait haussé les épaules en rétorquant que cela pouvait faire de lui une rock star, si ce n'était pas un cadavre.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il prît les choses si légèrement ? Hermann avait toujours pensé qu'aux yeux de Newton, la vie était un jeu. Il prenait des risques inconsciemment, et la mort n'était pour lui qu'une alternative floue, sans réelle signification. Comme si, à l'image d'un personnage fictif, il pourrait revenir à la vie après.

Six doctorats en poche, et toujours pas foutu de comprendre qu'un être humain ne vit qu'une fois. _Pauvre con. _

Hermann le revoyait si bien, prostré au sol, pris de convulsion, l'œil et le nez en sang. Si cette cervelle de Kaiju n'avait pas été endommagée, celle de Newton n'aurait sans doute jamais supporté la charge. Et il serait mort, mort comme un _pauvre con _ qui prend la vie à la rigolade, mort pour sa science et ses illusions.

Enfin, illusions. Hermann devait s'incliner, il s'agissait de vérités, à présent. Newton était clairement de ces hommes qui oscillaient entre le génie et le fou, en équilibre sur une limite floue et perméable. Il lui arrivait de l'envier à ce sujet, parfois : les mathématiques étaient si linéaires, si fixes, qu'il n'avait aucune frontière à franchir. Et s'il y en avait eu, sans doute ne se serait-il jamais autorisé à jouer avec.

Il tapotait maintenant la coque argentée du magnétophone du bout de ses ongles, des soupirs entre les lèvres. Newton était certainement un _pauvre con, _et lui avait la bêtise de s'en soucier. Il avait eu peur pour lui, pour sa santé et sa vie, et lui n'avait fait que fanfaronner que sa théorie était juste et qu'il l'avait toujours su.

_"Ahah, Hermann, j'avais raison ! J'ai gagné, tu vois ? La chance sourit aux audacieux !"_

Aux audacieux, et aux pauvres cons. Plus Hermann y pensait, et plus les fourmillements dans son poing s'intensifiaient. Ouais, un bon poing dans sa gueule. Il méritait à peine plus. Et puis, une ecchymose sur son visage en sang, ça ne se verrait pas. A peine.

Alors qu'il reposait sur le bureau l'objet de ses cauchemars, le bruit d'une démarche archaïque qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien se fit entendre. Des pas arythmiques, désorganisés, qui semblaient n'obéir à aucune loi. C'était comme une mélodie étrange contre le sol grillagé du Shatterdome, comme un tempo déréglé, à l'image du cerveau de son créateur.

Hermann se raidit instantanément, se redressant d'un bond. Face à lui, Newton se dandinait en chantonnant un air qu'il se foutait bien d'identifier. Il avait toujours les cheveux en vrac et l'œil rougi, mais il avait eu la décence de nettoyer le sang sous ses narines. Il n'avait visiblement pas pris le soin de se changer, le col de sa chemise toujours tacheté de rouge. Il ne tremblait ceci dit quasiment plus, ne faisant qu'agiter nerveusement ses doigts. Ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur Gottlieb, et il eut un sourire enfantin.

"Tiens, salut Hermann. Faut que je m'absente, histoire d'aller chercher le cerveau de Kaiju."

Il désigna la pièce d'un geste vague du bras, toujours en mouvement.

"Je venais juste chercher ma veste, paraît qu'il pleut toujours dehors. Ce serait con que je me mouille, avoue. Quand même mec, j'ai hâte de la ramener cette foutue cervelle. Ça va être hallucinant, hein ?"

Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur, en suspension sur la pointe de ses pieds. A le voir ainsi vibrer d'excitation, Hermann sentait en lui monter une envie sauvage de lui refaire le portrait. Peut-être qu'en dosant bien, il pourrait même lui faire saigner la gencive…

"Hermann ?, réitéra Newton, en l'attente d'une réponse.

-Tu comptes vraiment refaire cette expérience stupide ?"

La voix de Gottlieb était glaciale, glaciale et dure. Newton cessa aussitôt de sautiller sur place, subitement calmé. Il garda le silence quelques secondes, avant de froncer les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu m'en veux parce que j'avais raison ?"

Hermann serra les poings, réalisant ce faisant qu'il avait oublié sa canne près de son bureau. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux viser le nez ?

"Ben vas-y, crache le morceau Gottlieb ! Reste pas coincé. C'est quoi encore, ton problème ? J'ai pas laissé traîner d'organes de ton côté de la ligne, mais il y a forcément un truc qui t'emmerde."

L'envie de répondre "toi" fut forte et Hermann dut lutter pour ne pas y céder. Il préféra ramasser le magnétophone non loin de sa main, pour le lui montrer.

"Je l'ai écouté, Newton."

Il fit quelques pas chancelants pour contourner le plan de travail de son collègue et se rapprocher de lui.

"Et je peux te dire que tu n'es qu'un pauvre con. Tu m'entends ? Un _pauvre con_."

Geiszler parut surpris un instant, le sourcil droit haussé dans l'incompréhension. Finalement, un éclair de lucidité traversa son visage.

"Oh, ça ! Mais c'était de l'humour, Hermann. Tu sais, ce truc que tu ne comprends pas toujours."

Si Gottlieb avait eu sa canne sous la main, il l'aurait probablement frappé contre le sol pour évacuer la colère qui commençait furieusement à le prendre à la gorge.

"Et si tu étais mort, hein ? Qui m'aurait dit que c'était de l'humour ?"

Il pointa dans sa direction un doigt rageur, la voix pleine de venin. Newton ne sut quoi répondre, et Hermann en profita pour se rapprocher de lui de son pas clopinant.

"Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu fasses cette expérience, Newton. Je t'avais dit que tu pouvais en mourir !

-Mais je ne suis pas mort ! Tu ne voulais pas que je la fasse parce que tu as toujours ri de mes théories !"

Newton s'énervait à son tour, le sang affluant dans son visage alors qu'il se mettait à crier, les paumes tournées vers son torse.

"Tout ce que je pouvais dire, ça te faisait marrer ! Pour toi, j'ai toujours été un illuminé, un fou ! Et maintenant… Maintenant tu ne supportes pas l'idée que je puisse avoir raison !"

Geiszler s'était approché aussi, en foulées rapides. Il n'y avait plus entre eux que deux mètres à peine, et Hermann ne savait plus quoi répondre, comme soufflé par les paroles de son collègue. Il pouvait le revoir, agrippé à ses vêtements alors que les convulsions se calmaient, de la peur plein les yeux.

"Non, lâcha-t-il brutalement. Tu te trompes.

-Je me… trompe ?"

Geiszler éclata d'un rire parfaitement forcé, avant de reprendre d'une voix chargée de sarcasme.

"Evidemment, évidemment, _je _me trompe ! Tu te fous de moi, hein ? Comment peux-tu dire que –

-Tais-toi, Newton. Tais-toi !"

Hermann adoptait un ton rarement autoritaire, ce dernier coupant brutalement Newton et sa tentative d'ironiser.

"C'est vrai, je me suis moqué de toi. Souvent, admit-il en secouant brièvement la tête, les yeux clos. Mais tu l'as fait aussi. Cela a toujours été comme ça, entre nous. Cependant…"

Il marqua un arrêt, regretta de nouveau sa canne sans qui il ne pouvait gesticuler comme il le souhaitait.

"Tu as tort. Je ne t'en veux pas parce que tu avais raison."

Il s'avança vers lui et Geiszler se mit à reculer.

"J'étais inquiet, Newton", gronda Gottlieb.

Le dos de la groupie des Kaiju rencontra l'immense tableau noir de Gottlieb, et cela mit fin à leurs déplacements. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre désormais.

"J'ai cru que tu étais mort."

La voix d'Hermann était moins agressive et Newton dût lever la tête pour croiser son regard. Il n'avait toujours pas remis ses lunettes, dont les branches noires dépassaient de la poche de sa chemise froissée.

"Tu as… Tu as eu peur pour moi, Hermann ?"

Le mathématicien soupira longuement.

"Tu me donnes envie de te frapper, Geiszler.

-Tu ne veux pas m'embrasser, plutôt ?"

Hermann pouvait affirmer sans erreur que son collègue n'avait pas réfléchi un instant avant de balancer une telle phrase. C'était du Newton tout craché ça, trop spontané, irréfléchi. Du Newton, il devait l'avouer, comme il l'aimait. Sa main droite, naturellement, vint se poser sur le poignet gauche et nu de son partenaire. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour, et il le serra fermement entre ses doigts. Ils étaient si près qu'il put entendre Newton déglutir, ses yeux toujours rivés sur les siens. Ses doigts étaient agités de tics nerveux, et sa bouche s'ouvrait sur un "Alors ?".

Ce fut un baiser maladroit. Hermann n'avait pas pris le temps de calculer l'angle le plus adapté, Newton fut trop brusque. Ce fut un baiser maladroit, mais qui leur colla tout de même des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale. Et sous les rencontres hasardeuses de leurs lèvres, Hermann pouvait sentir battre sous ses doigts le sang de Newton dans les veines de son poignet. Il y avait sous son index et son majeur un pouls palpable, un signe qu'il était en vie.

Il était en vie et il l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Hermann n'avait pas besoin d'autre chose.

Ils s'étaient séparés en silence quand les doigts de Newton avaient cessé de trembler. Le scientifique avait alors choppé sa veste en cuir, et rendu sa canne à Gottlieb avec un léger sourire. Il avait ensuite tourné les talons vers la sortie, sans ouvrir les lèvres, comme s'il craignait d'en chasser le goût de celles d'Hermann. Pourtant, alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte du K-lab, il se retourna en direction du mathématicien avec un air difficilement identifiable.

"Eh, Hermann ? Désolé pour tout à l'heure. Pour aujourd'hui, en fait. Ouais, mec, désolé. Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, désolé d'avoir joué avec la mort comme un con. Et puis désolé de t'avoir gueulé dessus. Mais tu comprends, faut que je le refasse. C'pas juste pour moi, tu le sais en plus. Faut bien sauver ce qu'il reste de la Terre."

Il haussa les épaules, un peu engoncé dans sa veste.

"Mais je survivrai, je te jure. Ouais. Je reviendrai."

Il lui adressa un sourire maladroit, avant de définitivement disparaître dans l'ombre d'un couloir attenant. Hermann resta seul, appuyé sur sa canne près de son tableau, dans l'odeur de craie. Il se surprit à sourire.

Newton, pauvre con. Pauvre mais adorable con.


End file.
